


our shining sun

by cata_cate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Domestic Fluff, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), anette exists ig, ashelix - Freeform, background dimimari, background mercedesxsylvain, byleth makes a small cameo, everyone is married and some have kids, no beta we die like Glenn, the ashelix parent au no one ever asked for, title will make sense read the notes, towards the end, why must we keep swords in the bedchambers felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cata_cate/pseuds/cata_cate
Summary: Ashelix week 2020 day 3 Family/HobbiesThus the cycle continues, Ashe always wanted to follow Lanato's foot steps
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	our shining sun

**Author's Note:**

> // this has not been done so I decided to take this opportunity

Life had been peaceful in Fraldarius territory, it had been about five years after the war and yet Felix still could not sleep well. He would always toss and turn, his mind racing and body pumped with adrenaline. It had just been habit, always on guard, always on edge. He would stay awake or wake up in cold sweat as he could see the warm blood of his old classmates soaking the ground whilst the gurgled screams of those he loved cried out for his help. But this was normal to him now. Usually after sometime Ashe would also wake up and try to coax him back into a slumber. Ashe knew. He always knew.

“ my love, you must try to get some sleep…” His husband mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes a little out of sleepiness, his hair ruffled from his sleep. A small ‘tch’ left Felix as he crossed his arms. He had heard this a million times before, why should it work now? 

“ go back to sleep Ashe” He said bluntly as the others green eyes softened gently, before he had reached out and gently brushed some dark hair away from his face. Felix caught his wrist before pressing a kiss to the inside of his palm, with enough kisses maybe he would be able to get back to sleep. Ashe smiled a little, leaning down and gently bumping their noses as a small little display of affection before he shifted to lay back down. Small moments like these were still special to the both of them, after years of pining and repressed feelings. Only to confess during a war when relationships could be used as weapons. They had never been able to gently hold one and other nor spend silent moments, enjoying the company of one that they loved. A warmth of happiness washed over Felix as he remembered, he had all of eternity to spend with Ashe. To love and be loved through beautiful summers, harsh winters and trying springs. These moments were their safety. 

“ maybe if you also try to sleep, and after a kiss, then maybe I will go back to sleep” Ashe whispered out with a small laugh, making Felix raise an eyebrow before a small smile twitched at his lips. He could not say no to such an obvious invitation. The distance between them closed in less than a second as Felix pressed a loving kiss to Ashe’s lips which made the other hum in approval as his hands reached up to tangle themselves in Felix’s dark locks. Felix shifted a little, leaning in further as their lips worked in perfect sync. It was perfect, Ashe was perfect, they were perfect. 

**_CRASH_ **

  
  


It was hard to tell which one of them had jumped up first, Ashe stood there by the bedside, looking around quickly as if trying to tell were the loud noise had come from. Felix on the other hand had grabbed the dagger under his pillow and jumped to the other side of the bed at speeds that should not be humanly possible. Once the initial shock was over, Ashe was the first to relax as he let out a soft sigh, running a hand through his silvery locks, his eyes darting around the room one more time. Felix on the other hand was still rigid, ready to pounce on anyone who even moved. His mind was racing with so many thoughts.  _ How did anyone get in? Do they want to kill me? Are they here to steal from the castle? Are the guards not on post? Do they want to hurt Ashe?  _ Felix’s breathing over more shallow and quick as his mind tried to grasp at ideas. He had hardly noticed Ashe walking towards the door. 

“ what are you doing? You are unarmed-” Felix hissed in a hushed whisper, it had come out much more aggressive then he had meant for it to, but Ashe barley flinched as his head turned to look at Felix. 

“ I know a little magic, but I think we should go scout it out anyways Fe…” Ashe said softly, his stomach churned with a gut feeling that he  _ needed _ to go see what had happened, Felix could see it in his expression.. It sounded like the crash came from the kitchen, but all the servants were in their quarters, it was the dead of night so there would be no need to be there. Ashe reached out and grabbed a candle holder from the bedside table, he did not want to waste magic on lighting a path. Felix sigh heavily before grabbing one of his many swords that he had just leaning against the wall. Ashe mumbled something about ‘ why must we have swords in our bedchamber?’ before going silent and stepping out. 

  
  


* * *

Quietly, the two made their way out of the master bedroom, down the winding carpeted hallways of the Fraldarius mansion. Ashe could hear Felix’s heart racing as they got closer and closer to the kitchens, more rustling could be heard as they got closer and closer. Ashe did not like the atmosphere, it was too familiar, almost like deja vu… and he hated it. His mind was already racing because someone was in their home, but the fact it might just be something a little more then that.

His pale hand shook slightly, causing the flame on the candle to dance gently with the subtle movement. He forgot how simply eerie the mansion was at night with, giant paintings of great lords, tapestries depicting the great wars of the past and the large suits of armor which would line the hallways as decoration. Ashe shuddered to think of the spirits that may inhabit the home. Of course his fear never went unnoticed, Felix would often snort a little and give a snarky comment on way ghosts’s were not real and everything was just in his mind, even after Ashe had sworn he had seen a mystical white lady in a beautiful gown gliding down the hallways of the second floor east wing, Felix had told him that he was reading too many ghost stories and probably needed to get more sleep. 

Ghosts could wait though, they had an intruder in the house and the crashing was all too real, no spirit could cause such a din, or at least Ashe thought so. Why would a ghost want to be in the kitchen? They were dead so there was no reason to be hungry. 

Ashe was ripped from his thoughts when Felix grabbed his hand, making him look up. They were at the wooden doors, on the other side was whoever had broken into their home. Ashe turned to his husband, looking him dead in the eyes, making it clear that whatever he was about to say was important. 

“ Fe, be careful with the sword… I have a feeling whoever is in there is not out here to harm us” he murmured softly which made Felix make a small grunt of disapproval.

“ They could be dangerous, they could have already taken things and killed guards, dont forget bandits are still as blood thirsty as the boar” Felix hissed out quietly before Ashe put a finger to the others lips, quieting him for a moment. The mix of emotions crossing the swordsman's face was almost amusing, he obviously wanted to protest but kept quiet. 

The two stood there for a moment before another loud crash and a small yell was heard from the other side of the door. Ashe’s eyes widened as he looked over towards Felix who seemed shocked… well as much as he could look shocked. 

There on the floor sat a small child, maybe around the age of 10 or 11, his mousy brown hair was whispy as it curled around his features. Well sat on the floor was the wrong term, more like splayed out limply, a few old pumpkin cakes which he had been trying to get we scattered next to him. 

“ so, it was a kid, a poor village boy w-“ Felix muttered, sheathing his sword while Ashe rushed to the small child’s side. 

“ oh my goddess, do you think he is badly hurt” Ashe breathed out quickly, making his husband sigh a little. 

“ he broke into our house Ashe, he is a thief thats what he is. Wait for him to wake up then we tell him to go home” he said bluntly, clucking his tongue. The silver haired male paused for a moment, looking back up at Felix. Something inside his gut twisted unhappily when he heard those words, they just did not sit right with him. 

“ so then what am I Felix? Was I not the same? “ he asked softly, turning back to the child, he heard Felix let out a small noise, a mix between apology and understanding. The two stood there in silence, just staring at the boy who had yet to stir from his state of unconsciousness. Ashe was having a hard time wrapping his mind around what was happening, the parallels between this and his own encounter with Lord Lanato were too similar for his taste as he could easily tell the boy was a beggar from the streets. The dirt caking his clothes and skin, the obvious lack of food under his thin clothing. The knight felt his heart ache at the thought of the boy being alone, abandoned to this world by the blade of war that had torn their land to shreds. Ashe’s hands shook a little as he got up and turned back to Felix, who’s face morphed into slight concern once he saw Ashe’s expression. 

“ Ashe. “ Felix said firmly, reaching out to take the others now clammy hand. “ we should take him back to his family, I do not condone the behavior of this child b-”

“ what if he doesnt have one-” Ashe butt in, looking back down at the child once more. He couldnt just leave the poor thing. They couldnt. He knew Felix was stubborn… but so was he. 

“ I will make a proposal Felix” 

Ashe watched as his husband scowled a little, his eyes narrowing but he nodded, giving Ashe the que to speak. 

“ first, we let him rest, let him sleep. Then tomorrow when he wakes we give him food, offer him to explain himself, then offer him to stay at the manor for a week-“

“ absolutely not Ashe” Felix but in, crossing his arms while his lips were pulled into a tighter scowl. “ this could easily be a plot against us or his majesty, we cannot just take him in” 

“ again what about me? I was a street urchin and now I am a knight to his majesty from one lord’s kindness. I only said a week Felix. Just one week to help get him back on his feet” Ashe breathed out, taking his hands in his own, looking him dead in the eye in a way he  _ knew _ Felix couldnt say no. He could see the fight going on in Felix’s mind by simply looking into his eyes.

“ Fine” was all Felix said with a small grunt as Ashe smiled brightly. Relief washed through him as the noise of a butler and a few maids came rushing into the kitchen

“ M’lord is everything ok?!”

“ what had happened?”

“ Oh by the goddess is that a child?”

“ Willow, Cillian. Can you both take the… child to a guest room, please watch over him for the night, once he waked in the morning send him to meet Ashe and I” Felix said simply, crossing his arms as the two servants rushed over to the still unconscious child. The last two servants quickly began cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Ashe gently took a hold of Felix’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He could already tell the lack of sleep was getting to his swordsman.

“ lets head back to bed then… I think it would do us some good” 

The walk back to their room was silent, eerie almost. Ashe had known it was almost impossible for them to have any children, biologically speaking at least, but Felix had never seemed interested in the idea of being a parent. Ashe on the other hand always had wanted to be one

* * *

  
  


_ “ what already?!”  _

_ The exclamation from Anette made everyone flinch a little, there had been a small little reunion between all the classmates, as the King and Queen of Faerghus had called them for a small get together, and an announcement. Dimitri and Marianne had wed 4 months earlier that year, while many in the group had suspected romance between them it was wonderful to see them happy together.  _

_ Marianne turned her head away with a small blush as Mercedes smiled gently.  _

_ “ I am so happy for you both! Now Maurin can have a friend” she spoke softly, clapping her hands while a very tired Sylvain held onto said Maurin.  _

_ Dimitri smiled a little, his arm had been gently around Marianne’s waist the whole time, it was so natural it made Ashe stare a little. It was like they were built for eachother… _

__

_ “ but we ask for everyone to keep it a secret, until we are ready to reveal to the public we are expecting, we wish to keep things on the downlow…” Everyone nodded at the kings request. Everyone had seemed to be marrying as of late, and now for many, the children were starting to come. About a year ago Sylvain and Mercedes had announced they were expecting and their little bundle of joy had really shown how difficult it was to be a parent. Even Felix had agreed he had never seen his friend as tired as he was now.  _

_ “ It is strange, to see you all grown up… and now to have children, it is such a big responsibility… I almost feel like a proud mother watching you all thrive” Byleth spoke, taking another sip from her goblet of wine.  _

_ “ Oh professor dont say that we will all cry” Anette exclaimed again while Dorothea smiled happily, putting a hand to her heart.  _

_ “ we are all growing up, becoming who we are meant to be, wed, parents, teachers, fighters. Lets not let labels define us, lets instead focus on the beauty at hand. Congratulations Your majesties, may your terms be healthy and may the goddess bless you both. “ _

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Felix could not believe it, he really couldn't. 

He sat at a small table, Ashe next to him who had been enjoying some mint tea and cakes until there was a knock on the door. 

“ My lords… He is awake, do you wish for me to bring him in?” Ashe perked up and exclaimed a quick yes before Felix could say anything. The door opened and there stood the boy, looking helplessly terrified. Ashe had quickly stood up, walking over and kneeling down to the boys height, offering him a gentle smile. 

“ welcome to castle Fraldarius,may I ask your name?” he mused, though the boys eyes were not on him, they were on the table… the cakes more specifically, something about it made Felix’s gut twist into knots. He could only imagine Ashe and his younger siblings doing the same. 

“ my name is Haul…” the boy spoke quietly, his small voice seeming cracked and dry. Ashe only nodded gently at that, his stance was warm and welcoming, it could just about make anyone relaxe. He truly was beautiful in his kindness, enough to make Felix melt again, headover heels in love.

“ well Haul, if it is ok with you, can you answer a few questions for me? “ The question had barely left the silver haired mans lips when the boy froze, his eyes wide before tears began to well up immediately. Felix rose from his seat quickly. He could not handle people crying, he could also not handle children. Both together? Well that was a nightmare.

“ hey, hey hey no no, its ok. There is no need to worry, just tell the truth, that is all” Once again Ashe offered him a reassuring smile. The boy seemed to still be on edge even with the soft tone of the other male, taking a shaky breath as he nervously toyed with the hem of his ragged shirt.

“ I was… hungry, and I cannot go into the town. I will be killed if I do. Please do not call the guards on me! Please I dont want to die! I was just so hungry and I-” Haul blabbered out, his panicked voice echoing through the room, causing Felix to flinch. The previous night he could tell the boy was starving, the way his skin clung to his bones, it was obvious. They had seen much of it while marching during the war. As much as they had tried to rebuild and fix what had been lost to the war, the could not fix everything, the thought of poor children starving to death was enough to make Felix feel sick once more.

“ and were are your parents?” Ashe asked tilting his head a little. Felix already knew the answer, as did Ashe, but he asked anyways, the confirmation was all they needed to make a choice. 

“ My father died in the big war, i was young so I do not remember him, my mama died two years ago, she just went to bed one day and she… she didnt wake up” The young orphan mumbled, looking down to the ground once more. He seemed so small, so fragile compared to the children Felix was used to seeing. Was this normal? How many abandoned, starving children walked the lands in search of even simple needs. Times like these he did not understand how people believed in The Goddess, from this stand point she seemed cruel and unforgiving, to leave vulnerable children to suffer. He looked up from the ground to see tears dripping from the child’s cheeks, something in his gut twisted once more, but not with disgust, more with a sudden need to protect the poor thing. 

“ well then, how would you maybe like to stay with us for a bit?” Ashe’s voice was still so soft and gentle, Felix watched as Haul seemingly froze a bit. Was he scared? Shocked? Maybe both? 

“ If you learn the basics of reading, writing and some sword p-” Felix started out, though Ashe gave his a wide eyed look. Earlier Felix had said only a week, maybe less. But there was no possible way anyone could learn to read and write in under a week. “Play… I am sure we can see from there…” he mumbled, watching the young boy sniffle once again and bow his head.  _ Well atleast he has manners _ Felix thought as Ashe rose, gently taking Haul’s hand. 

“ lets get you to the maids, they can give you a bath, show you your new room” Ashe hummed, leading the boy out the door who followed, a little bit more confidently now. A small smile crept onto Felix’s lips. Maybe, Ashe was right. He was a good kid. 

  
  
  


* * *

Ashe pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew this would happen. Of course it would. Haul had not even been with them for a month. He had slowly been adjusting to life at the castle. Of course Ashe had seen alot of himself in the boy’s actions, almost the exact same to when Lanato had taken him in. Cautious, gracious… saying thank you every five seconds. It warmed his heart, it also reminded him he needed to send letters to his younger siblings, who were at the officers academy. But back to what he was actually dealing with. 

“ Felix he is 7”

“ And? He is a natural” Felix said, ruffling Haul’s hair. The boy grinned widely, putting the training sword over his shoulder, the few bruises of smudges of dirty on his face made him look like he had just fought a bunch of kids and won… even though Felix had knocked him clean off his feet.

“ Mr Felix said if I can beat him in a fight! I can call him dad!” Haul exclaimed as Felix smiled slyly as Ashe groaned a little. Goddess above he felt like he was now raising a mini Caspar. While he was happy Felix was actually taking a liking to the boy, he could only think about how much chaos would ensue if they actually gave the boy a sword. 

“ well then it is getting dark. Haul it is time for you to go to bed, you have more reading studies tomorrow” Ashe hummed watching the boy groan and roll his eyes. While reading was a key skill the boy had most certainly leaned towards the sword play and other physical activities. He did happen to love knights just as Ashe had. He truly was his own spirit, though it seemed he had truly blossomed since his time at the manor. 

“ good night then! See you in the morning!” The boy chirped, dropping his sword and running over to Willow, the his head maid who sweeped him up in her arms, carrying him off to get ready for bed. Felix picked up the practice sword, walking over to Ashe, the corner of his lips turned upward ever so slightly as his husband gently took his hand. 

“ come now lets get you cleaned up too” Ashe mumbled, beginning to drag Felix out of the training grounds. Of course his dark swordsman followed willingly. Baths were always something they enjoyed together. After five long years of war and quickly dunking in rivers, scrubbing dirt, mud… blood.. Sin from your skin was an enlightening experience. Of course the baths at the monastery were fine but nothing compared to the grandness the castles held. Large baths with benches and deeps, it seemed more like a small bond then anything else. 

After a long day, a hot bath was the best way to relax, Ashe’s mind had been fuzzy, as soon as Felix’s gentle touch had reached him he had relaxed once more. Their baths were always gentle, soft. He was lucky today, his darling Fe was feeling very affectionate. Pressing gentle kisses to the back of Ashe’s neck and along his freckled shoulders whilst he worked soap through the others hair. Such affection, he knew what it would lead to and his heart raced at the idea. Both had been so busy, they often barely saw each other, Felix coming to bed long after Ashe had fallen asleep, why he couldn't remember the last time he was held in his husbands arms. Was he touch starved? That seemed a little harsh but every ghosting touch of the others lips made Ashe shudder, unravelling just a little more, becoming a melted puddle in Felix’s arms as the others hands trailed lower and lower. Just a little time, for them to bask in each others company

  
  
  


* * *

“ and that is when he jumped to my rescue, slicing the enemy clean in half!” Haul let our a gasp at Sylvains story as Felix rolled his eyes. He knew this was a dumb idea, but Sylvain’s dad instincts had taken over in moments. Bringing Haul to the capital for an event, meeting the heroes of the war, the king of the land, the archbishop.., being introduced as the son to lord fraldarius and ubert. Felix was ever curious how the event would go, Sylvain and Mercedes son, Maurin who was now 4 seemingly trailed behind Haul wherever he went. Haul of course had already exclaimed he was the others big brother and would protect him at all costs which caused just about every noble in the room to coo and aww at the two. Dimitri and Marianne’s daughter was still just a little over a year old and was ready to attend such grand events but by the goddess when the royal couple had announced they were expecting again, Sylvain had slapped Dimitri on the back and said something along the lines of ‘ getting it’ before Felix had swiftly hit Sylvain to the back of the head… he sure hoped the redheaded skirt chaser wouldnt rub off too much on Haul. 

“ Papa said you wield one of the most powerful lances in the world! Is that true that you and him once took down a whole army?” He exclaimed out while Ashe mumbled something about ‘ it was only a battalion ‘ but Sylvain nodded quickly. 

“ Your papa is more skilled with a bow then anyone, why I even dare say he rivals that king of Almyra. Be sure to learn from him. His skill saved many lives, while bows arent close contact weapons they are just as deadly, he sniped soldiers from meters away, he saved his majesty multiple times” Sylvain explained, flashing Ashe a grin who just made a face in return before turning to Felix, stepping closer which promoted the duke to wrap an arm around the others waist. 

“ he… reminds me of the sun” Ashe murmured, making Felix’s face twist into confusion.

“ Sylvain?”

Ashe snorted a little and shook his head. “ No… Haul, he is, he is like the sun, he brightens everything, he brings warmth… even to you Fe, you have opened up, like a beautiful violet in bloom” he murmured, causing Felix to blush heavily. 

The sun. Yes. The sun

Ashe was the stars and he was the moon, dancing around each other in a gentle dance of harmony, 

Haul was the sun, the warmth to their dark world. 

**Author's Note:**

> // Ashelix Week 2020!!! Y'all I am so excited to finally publish this. I really hope everyone enjoy's it as much as I loved writing it. I feel like Ashe and Felix would be those funky parents were Ashe is like he cant have chocolate before bed and Felix is like. hey kid look what I got you and brings him a whole block.  
> // Haul means " sun " or " shining beam" in Welsh so... heyo whats new, me shoving my native language into everything.  
> // Also I promise to one day get that Dimimari fic out here, im just... busy with work, school and my art as well   
> // big thank you as well to the ashelix server for being so supportive of my art and fics, I feel so welcomed and at home there   
> // Thank you so much for reading! have a lovley day and stay hydrated! Cheers!
> 
> also follow my twitter --> https://twitter.com/mocchadoodles


End file.
